Residing in Water
by My-Beautiful-World
Summary: Francis awoke to one of the strangest dreams and now found himself being able to do things he never believed in. With Alfred and Arthur by his side, he formed an unlikely friendship with the pair. With dangers lurking around, the three will have to trust in each other and fight those dangers together.


__A/N: Hello one and all, Silenced here. This is one of my new works, centered on France, England, America and Canada (Canada will come in a later chapter!) and a world of fantasy mixed into the equation. There will be talks of occult things and views throughout this entire story, so if it creeps you out or anything like that, tell me and I'll post an explanation on it on every new chapter of my work. Pairings are FrUk and AmeCan in later chapters. Rating will go up as the story progresses. I do hope you find this interesting.

~Silenced.

_Residing in Water~_

_Chapter One- The Children Who Unite_

_October 31__st__, Morning._

_He felt himself drowning._

_Drowning in the deepest of waters, the darkened blue engulfing him. His eyes were closed, he couldn't see anything, but still he felt himself sinking, sinking, sinking into the abyss. At last he sees a light, even when his eyes were tightly shut, not wanting to grasp the reality he was going to—well, drown. The light engulfs him, giving him hope in the dark. Now, he can breathe. He opens his eyes and perhaps, but it is a hallucination, as he finds himself still in the deep sea._

_But, he can breathe, and he drowns no longer. He sits on the ocean floor now, curious, as to what he should do. Should he swim back up to shore? But how did he even get here, and where will he go? A sharp pain grasps his bottom. He rises, and sees many shaped keys on the floor. How wasn't that noticeable before? They shine in all their glistening glory, and the man finally figures out where he is._

_He is under the Seine River. _

And with that, Francis Bonnefoy awakens, looking around perplexed, his heart racing. The dream felt so real. Like he was actually there. Slowly, he gets out from his bed, shaken. He walks to his bathroom to get ready for the stressful day to come. He fixes his hair the best he could, washes his face, then steps into the shower. For a minute, he thought, he'd seen small orbs of light as he bathes.

_What on earth? _Francis questions himself. _I feel so different…god. _He steps out, turning off the water, or at least he tries to. The showerhead bursts and Francis stumbles back, clutching onto the curtain only to fall back to the bathroom floor, the curtain and pole falling down on top of him in the whole fiasco.

_What is going on here? _He gets up, putting the pole with the curtain fashioned onto it back on. The faucet turns on by itself now and Francis turns around, eyes widening. He is almost afraid to go over by it, but he does, slowly turning off the faucet and backing out of the room.

~.~

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Francis, a shadow lurks. Watching, watching him from a distance.

~.~

Francis dresses slowly, gathers his things and leaves his home. There was nothing really important he'd have to do today, but he needed to get as _far away _from his own home as possible. Francis needed answers, and he needed answers now. What better place than to go to the library? On his way, however, he turns and notices a puddle. It started to boil, like water in a pot heating.

This day is getting weirder and weirder.

That was only putting it lightly.

~.~

The shadow follows Francis as he walks, observing his confusement. Observing his pitiful attempt at hiding fear within him.

_The Child of Water. He who resides in Water. _He thinks, carefully watching him as he walks through the doors of the library.

_And it had to be France._

~.~

Francis walks through the library doors, headed to a place he never thought he'd step foot by. The section holding what he'd call "hocus-pocus bullshit." In the corner of his eye, he notices a small black book fall down. A sign? He sighs, walking to pick it up. Curiously, he opens the cover.

He almost stumbles and falls down. His eyes widen and he gasps.

_O, Francis, Child of Water, you've found the way and now you must act. Bond with the entity you love so much, but beware, for there are dark forces that await you and will try to hurt you. Do you wish to acclaim this power?_

The book flashes a dark blue color, and Francis quickly hides out of sight, reading the words carefully. He wanted an answer and he got a whole essay.

Dark forces? There is something or someone trying to hurt him? Francis has always loved the water and its enigmatic nature, but never in such a way he thght he would possibly…control it. Francis reads the words one more time.

"Yes," He whispers. "Yes I do."

The book forms more words.

_Use it well, Child of Water, and hurt no one with your gift. There will be times when you must protect others…and yourself._

~.~

The shadow is within walking distance of Francis. He watches as he claims his power, and forms a smirk.

_This shall be interesting,_

~.~

The book flashes one more time and seems to have turned back to normal…except for the fact that the book now has a title.

"_The Book of Waters to Francis Bonnefoy"_

_Lovely_, Francis thinks, hiding the book within his blue jacket. Racing out the library, he bumps into a mysterious stranger, "_Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur_", he mumbles, quickly walking past to leave.

~.~

_Oh, it's quite alright, Francis. _He thinks, walking out to follow Francis right where he's going. Watching his every step and movement. Watching _him._

~.~

Holding the book as if it were his child, the country of love found himself running for dear life to go to his own home. The day was far from over, it was still only morning and yet he had managed to become a wielder of water. Magical.

Francis never believed in magic, so why now does he get these powers, what made him so special? Francis never thought he'd believe in the occult, but he sure as hell does now. What Francis still couldn't understand is why him. And why now of all days? A sudden thought crashes the Frenchman's mind. A thought of Arthur. He was into the black magics. How could Francis not realize this until now? His thoughts are interrupted by a burning sensation towards his chest…where he holds his Book of Waters. He emits a low hiss, taking the book out of his jacket. The book flies open, and gold is seen.

_Child of Water, a shadow lurks behind you. _

There was someone following him this whole time?! Francis makes no sudden movement, but just stands there, acting as if everything is normal.

~.~

The shadow stops suddenly, watching Francis. Why did the Child stop so suddenly?

~.~

"What do I do?" Francis whispers to the book. More golden text forms.

"_Reveal to me who has trespassed against me." _

_A quote? _Francis thinks, _No. A…spell…_

Gaining whatever momentum he had, Francis recites the words softly.

"Reveal to me who has trespassed against me."

Two puddles from the rain before shoot up, the water hitting a single bush so harshly the bush is almost decimated. Francis turns around, glaring. A surprising wave of anger overcoming him. His voice is low and dangerous.

"Arthur…to _what _do I owe the pleasure?"

Even Arthur is surprised by Francis' anger. He slowly steps out from the bush from where he was hiding.

"Francis, please, hear me out." Pleading, he slowly steps forward. Francis shows no sign of his anger quelling.

"Why the hell are you following me?! You know something about this! How dare you even—"

"You're just like me, Francis. You're a witch now…"

"What? I never signed up for any of this!"

"Actually, you did, back at the library when you chose to accept your power."

Francis gasps in shock.

"I suppose there is no turning back?"

"No, Francis. It will be a part of you forever…but you're not alone."

"Why are you being so nice? Where's the 'bloody frog' comments? Are you just putting up with me?" Francis senses eeriness from Arthur. The usual world be for him to insult Franis as soon as he glanced at the Frenchman. What made this so different?

Just then, Francis' Book of Waters flashed golden text.

_Arthur means no harm._

Francis sighs in defeat of accusing Arthur.

"I want to help you," Arthur begins, coming closer. "I know this is happening so fast. Believe me, I've been through the same thing."

Francis doesn't know what to think at this point, so he just nods silently.

"Do you trust me, Francis?" Arthur extends his hand to Francis, his eyes piercing the Frenchman's.

Slowly, Francis reaches out for Arthur's hand and holds it. The pair feel a jolt of magic erupt as soon as they touch hands. Their eyes widen, mouths go agape. The pair just stand there in shock and curiousity on what in the world just happened.

"You…felt that, right?" Francis asks, not wanting to let go of Arthur's hand at the moment. He felt as if he'd lose something special to him if he did. The same Arthur whom he'd loathed, did not even want to look at, who'd hurt him far too many times.

He wanted to hold his hand and never let go, and he could not fathom as to why he felt this way or why he was suddenly growing fond of Arthur. He hated him, right? Magic couldn't change his thoughts in a second…right?

As for Arthur, the Englishman was thanking whatever gods existed for awakening Francis' powers and bringing him to this moment and day. The surge is what Arthur would later tell Francis is called a Connection, and is only formed between a pair…who'd become future lovers. Arthur'd lost track of when exactly he fell for Francis. At first he thought it to be a mere joke, he was kidding himself, but after he found his heart racing, his desire for the Frenchman growing, there was only one possible conclusion the Englishman could have come to.

He is in love with Francis—and he wants to hold him, never wanting to let him go. Arthur'd lost count of all the times he felt tremendous stabs of jealousy whenever Francis would be seen with another woman. He wanted to be the one in Francis' arms. For him to love Arthur and no one else. But of course, he'd never say any of this out loud.

What hope was there? Francis loathed him.

"Yes…I did." And again, Arthur didn't want to let go.

Francis, not saying another word, led Arthur into his home, hand still intertwined with his. Leading him to the living room, it took a whole two minutes before he let go.

"Sit, and explain to me _everything_."

Arthur sits down immediately and takes a long, deep breath.

"As you know…you now have an affinity for Water. It is one of the Main Four, and also the most powerful. Those who wield one of the Main Four are called Children of that Element."

Francis takes out his Book of Waters.

"And this?"

"Each Child gets their own Book. There inside lays the Spirit of your Ambassador. Basically, your Guide Spirit. A Child can choose to release the Spirit, and give them a human form."

Francis opens the pages to see that all of them are now blank.

"W-Where are the words?!"

"The words are just from your Guide Spirit to show you the way. They disappear once the purpose has been seen."

"So…what will I do with it now?"

"It will will turn into your spellbook of sorts. It will contain anything from spells to techniques only of your element."

"When will it turn back? And if it's only my own element, wheres the…variety?"

"Buy midnight tonight. Also, this is your little book. The real one is your Book of Shadows."

Francis sighs, clutching his head. Great. Impending headache. Just what he needed.

"Even I've heard of that."

"Everyone has, Francis."

Then Francis realizes something. All those times he used to joke about Arthur talking to air…perhaps he can…

"Arthur…can you see things no one else can?"

Arthur smirks. "You got it."

Francis lets out a low chuckle. "Think I can get this…sight or whatever it's called?"

"That's exactly what it's called. The Sight. And I can give it to you right here and right now. Scared, frog?" Laughing, he makes his Book appear out of thin air.

Francis never thought he'd actually _welcome_ the frog comment, but then again, he never thought this whole day would happen.

"The herb Rosemary. You have it?"

"Yeah. It's in my kitchen. Top cabinet over the sink." Arthur puts his book down, and walks to get the herb. Curiousity gets Francis yet again and his picks up Arthur's Book.

_The Book of Lightning to Arthur Kirkland_

But…lightning wasn't the Main Four. Even a beginner like Francis knew that. He hears Arthur coming and puts the book back right where he saw it. Arthur comes back with a green paste Francis can only assume Arthur made the Rosemanry into such.

"Close your eyes." Francis does so, and Arthur puts the paste on both eyes. Next, Arthur picks up his book, chanting in Latin. Francis feels a burning sensation on his eyes. He is almost tempted to open and rub them until it slowly goes away.

"Now open them. Slowly." Francis obliges, opening his eyes slow as possible, as if he'd never used his eyes before.

"Jesus Christ!" Francis yells.

Francis can see everything. Like another world layered onto the real one. Orbs of light, fae, everything he could have never thought existed—existed, right now before his eyes.

"Same reaction I had." Arthur chuckles, making his Book disappear within thin air. "You'll get used to it."

~.~

Another shadow lurks, watching the Children of Water and Lightning come together.

~.~

"What are we going to do now?"

Arthur smirks and gets up, going into the kitchen to retrieve a clear glass of water. He set it down on the coffee table, looking at Francis, his smirk included. Francis was not amused at the moment.

"_What?_" He sighs internally.

"Easy. You're going to try and move the water without touching it."

Francis looks at him like he's stupid.

"I can't do that, I-" Automatically, the water below begins to shake within the glass. "Or maybe I can."

Impressed, Arthur gives a nod of approval.

"Now put your hand out, and picture what you want the water to do."

Francis obliges and puts his hand out, picturing the water freezing. He'd just thought of anything as he didn't know the full extent of his power. Arthur observes carefully, until they both gasp, seeing the water freeze instantly as if the glass was suspended in the freezer for hours. Francis can't believe his eyes and practically snatches the glass from the table, turning it upside down to see if this was even possible. Gods, it was. The water was completely frozen and Francis again had to grasp the fact that it was he himself who did this.

"There's only two words I have to say to this," Arthur begins, "and it's holy shit!"

Now, Francis puts the glass on the table again. Experimentally, he puts his hand out, and to his surprise, the water reacts, steam coming from within the glass as if it was heating. Francis proceeds to ball his hand up into a fist slowly, eyes widening as the water suspends back into it's liquid state.

"Did I seriously just do all of that?"

~.~

The shadow watches as the Child of Water practices. It was rare that a Child could do such techniques on the first day. Francis was a quick learner.

~.~

Arthur gives Francis a smile. It was rare that the Englishman did such a thing, and it made said Francis form a small blush on his cheeks.

"You know Francis…with magic it filled a hole in my heart, a very large one. I love it, and I still do now." He lets out a low chuckle and Francis can automatically see the Englishman has changed. "What saddened me, though, is that I did not have a friend to share it with. It's stupid, really…"

"Arthur…let's set aside our childish differences. I'm sick of us fighting all the damned time…sick of the hate. I mean, do we really need to fight on such unnecessary things? The moment we look at each other, we fight. Come on. Hate is just the absence of love and it's like the water I now wield. Calm and gentle at times but can be passionate and aggressive like waves crashing down. What do you say, _mon ami_?

Arthur's smile widens if possible. He gets right up and shakes Francis' hand, and again the same jolts are felt though the pair's bodies.

~.~

The shadow watches again as the Children of Water and Lightning join together. He couldn't believe the pair had just made up and set aside their differences, nor did he believe that the both of them were Children. It was nice to know, however, that France and England _finally _would stop fighting and sooner than later, would fall in one of the most eternal loves any nation has ever seen.

~.~

Unintentionally, Francis comes closer to Arthur and their bodies touch softly. Confusingly, the Englishman looks up to Francis.

"F-Francis…y-you're close and…" Secretly, Arthur wanted Francis to come _closer _until their faces were touching. He wanted everything from Francis, he wanted Francis in the most desireable and passionate ways and it _hurt. _

"Someone watches us." Francis says blankly.

Arthur sighs. "Yeah. I notice. I don't know the damned spell though."

Francis smirks himself. "Then allow me, Arthur." Francis turns his head around and says the spell his Book gave him, the same one that revealed the Englishman, but changes it's wording.

"Reveal to us who has trespassed against us."

Immediately, a nearby tree brustles about harshly.

"D-Dude!" That sounded like a familiar American. The pair sigh in unison.

"You have got to be kidding me." Francis moves away from Arthur and goes outside, dragging Alfred quite literally into his home, slamming the door closed. He pushes the American down on the couch.

"What did you see." It's not a question, but rather an order. Arthur is already next to Francis, his arms crossed like an angry parent's.

"Listen, I'm just like the both of you." Alfred sighs and gains his composure. Arthur rolls his eyes and snarls down at the American.

"Being able to perform a slight of hand is NOT being like us. Now what. Did. You. See?"

Alfred gets right up and opens his hand, and to Arthur and Francis' surprise, a small flame forms in the palm of his hand.

"Do you believe me now?" His voice, barely above a whisper, which was uncharacteristic for the loud man.

"My god, he's the Child of Fire."

Francis sighs and moves to sit back down. This day was still very far from over and it felt like he'd been through a whole week. Arthur soon follows and makes his Book appear from thin air. Francis holds his, unaware of what to do now.

"You guys have them too?" Alfred looks up and soon his Book is in his hands. Arthur sifhed and took the book from the American's and read the cover.

_The Book of Fire to Alfred F. Jones_

"It's authentic, that's for sure." Arthur hands him back the Book. "So what do we do now? What does this make us?"

"Well, if you guys are willing, I'd like to uhh…what's the word?" An oblivious Alfred scratches the top of his head. Francis and Arthur sigh yet again in unison.

"It's called a coven," Arthur begins. "That is what we'd be."

"_Oui_, even I know that. I don't mind. I wouldn't want to do this alone."

"Sweet!" Alfred gets up rapidly,locking Arthur and Francis into a really tight hug. "You guys are like, the best!"

Well, Alfred was certainly back or maybe he never changed at all.

"I propose a celebration. A big luncheon, perhaps? It has reached noon." Francis manages to get his way out of America's tight headlock and smiles, grabbing his car keys. "So, shall we?" He shook his heeks in his hand and soon the pair followed.

_October 31, Noon_

After several attepmps of Alfred trying to drive with Arthur and Francis praying for their lives, Francis finally snapped, dragging Alfred by the ear into the back seats of the car and proceeding to drive his _own _car, with a muttered thanks from Arthur and childish whining from Alfred, the newly formed group finds themselves at a nearby salad bar, sitting down on a round table.

"You know uhh…this is actually nice." Alfred wasn't really good with social outings at all. Nope, he wasn't at all. The American was mostly loathed by the other nations for his obnoxiosity and his loudness and generally he was shy with social outings because of the fact he thought that no one really liked him, so this too was surpising for America and he didn't want to ruin his new-found friendships with France and England, so ke kept his voice lower and softer than normal and kept a mature composure.

"I too have to agree. It's been long…oh, it's been long." Arthur, the gentleman, never thought for one second he'd be sitting here with Francis, but then again, he loved the Frenchman, and of course, he would never say that loud. Alfred was a whole different story. Arthur detested how Alfred was so loud and his obnoxiosity as well. He wished Alfred would gain some sense of maturity but the Englishman was glad he was here and he was glad he was friends with Francis again…and maybe, he hoped, they could grow into something more. Arthur's problem is that he wouldn't admit it to anyone, that he actually loved Francis. Would anyone believe him? They'd probably laugh and Francis himself would sneer at the idea, but if there was one thing Arthur Kirkland had—he had hope and it wouldn't diminish. It would brighten like the flashes of the lightning he wields.

One day, he would tell Francis. One day he would.

"Yes, it is nice to be out of the house. I grow alone sometimes." Francis sighs, a bit sadly. Although the Frenchman had Antonio and Gilbert for friends, forming their little Bad Friends Trio, he found himself wanting to be away from them lately, declining their calls for drinks at the pub. The two recently got involved with Lovino and Roderich and honestly, Francis felt left out. He felt sad. He couldn't find and settle down with a lover yet and sometimes he would cry, clutching a pillow tightly out of his loneliness, so maybe these new-found powers of his and his new-found friendship with the American and Englishman would fill holes within his heart he desperately tried so hard to fill.

"Enough of such a gloomy chat!," Arthur says. "We came here to talk about things, so let us do that." 

"Yes," Francis smiles, taking a relieving breath. "I don't want to make it so gloomy."

"Francis, you know you don't have to be alone, right? We're all friends now, right? So, we'll help each other and shit…" Shyly, again uncharacteristic for the American, he hugs Francis from across the table.

"_Merci, Amerique…_" Francis all but mutters.

"We're here for you, Francis." Arthur too, wraps his arms around the Frenchman from his seat. And all Francis can do is smile, and say thank you as tears roll down his dry cheeks.

"Come on, you two!" Alfred laughs, pulling away. "Let's order somethin' already, I'm starved."

The Frenchman nods and Arthur pulls away. Meanwhile, Francis wipes his cheeks quickly, denying all claims of himself crying.

_October 31, Ten minutes after 12:00 noon._

About ten minutes later, the new-found trio is having their lunch of a simple salad (with some protests from Alfred) aling with three simple glasses of water (by now Francis learned to control when the water would shake, so that was no problem for them.)

"The at least they could have done is actually gave us ice.," Alfred mumbles. "This water is hot as shit."

Francis smirks, looking both ways to see if there was anyone looking their way before putting his hand out, instantly cooling the hot waters. "Did someone order _cold _waters?" He laughs and drinks his smugly.

Arthur and Alfred look at him in shock.

_October 31, 3:00._

It is three in the afternoon now and the trio find themselves at the library where this all started, doing whatever work they needed to do for the meeting tomorrow.

"Those meetings are pointless!," Francis hisses quietly.

"Why even do we have to do this? Everyone just yells and shit." Alfred sighs, looking into the air.

Arthur sighs and ignores the complaints of the Frenchman and American, although knowing full well that they were indeed right and everyone ended up going home with two new grey hairs.

"What's worse is I have to host!" Francis sighed and took out a paper he had to sign. "What's the date?"

Alfred checked his phone. "Well…it's Halloween?"

Hitting them, the trio looked up at each other. Then, they immediately put their papers away and left the library. Once again, they found themselves at Francis' home, sitting on the couches in his living room.

"Today's a sabbat better known as Samhain," Arthur began. "It's the time when the veil of our world is thinnest. Meaning, spirits can enter our world and we can enter theirs easier. It may also explain why Francis could control his power so easily and why water reacted like that around him."

"It's a weird coincidence, but I started last Halloween." Alfred looked away confusingly.

"…Seriously?" Francis' heartbeat began to increase.

"I started the Halloween before last." Arthur confirmed.

The trio just look up at each other. Was it possibly meant for the trio to have come together? On the same day they have been initiated in different years and now the three have come together.

"Well, I think it was meant for us to become friends." Francis, still trying to take all of this in, takes a long needed breath. "Think about it…the three of us really didn't like each other, so maybe some entity or something saw that and finally brought us together."

Arthur nods, apparently liking the statement of the Frenchman.

"So far, we haven't killed each other yet."

"And," Alfred added. "You guys haven't called me an obnoxious idiot in the past couple of hours…so…yeah…"

Somehow, history was made.

The Children of Water, Lightning and Fire join together and become one.

The Children of the Three's Books glow, appearing before them. They open, and reveal a message before all three.

_O' Child of Water, you will get the love you wish for from the Child who's element is blinding to the eye._

_O' Child of Lightning, your strength and hope matches no other. You will indeed gain the love from the Child you seek so much._

_O' Child of Fire, your courage burns eternally like the fire you wield. Find the Child of Frost, and you will gain love._

The trio all seem to smile at their Books with their message, before new text forms the same words in all of their books.

_This day is destiny. And from this day on, you three may argue, but your friendship, your circle, will never be broken._

With that, their books disappear within air and the three look to each other, smiling as their friendships are formed and a new beginning emerges and it was all thanks to magic. Quite literally.

_October 31, Approaching dusk, 9:00 PM_

The trio have been at Francis' home almost the entire day. Now they lay in Frnacis' room with books of the occult, Arthur occaisionally explaning to Francis or Alfred what something meant, as he is the oldest of the two when it came to practicing magic. Alfred picks up a book that catches his eye, and turns the pages slowly as to not miss anything. It's as if the book turned itself when Alfred stops on a particular page.

"Hmm...Arthur. Come here a sec." Alfred motioned Arthur over and said Arthur scans the page, his eyes widening.

"We _have _to do this."

Francis, who was oblivious to the whole thing, tilts his head in confusion.

"It's a spell for special abilities or somethin', Artie?" Alfted didn't get an answer. The Englishman had already gotten up to get several items needed with a sudden rush of excitement, leaving a bewildered France and America. Now, the Englishman hd come back, holding three candles, his book in another.

"We need space, and get your Books out," Arthur said, setting the items down on the wooden floor, moving anything he saw out of the way until it was enough space for all three to sit, in which now, the three are sitting in a triangle formation, lights shut off, their candles lit. Arthuer sets the book in the middle and takes a deep breath.

"Put your hands out and concentrate," Arthur ordered, doing the gesture. No objections were made and Alfred and Francis now had their hands put out.

"What do we concentrate _on_?," Francis asked, feeling a bit frightened.

"Just concentrate on yourself getting a new ability-picture yourself doing what you always wanted to do," Alfred starts, his eyes closed. "By the way, it's alright to be scared. I was too."

Francis shook his head and does as he's told. Scared he was, but he abandoned his fright as best he could and started his concentration.

Everyone always had childish wants when well, they were a child. Francis for one didn't have such wants but he wanted one thing and one thing only. He wanted the whole world to love. He wanted everyone to love one another and to end all the hate. However, he didn't know how to classify that as a special ability. Then, he realized something. He could calm the angered heart of another. With that, he pictured himself mellowing an angered person. He almost loses concentration when he feels a jolt of energy rage within him.

Alfred, meanwhile, was still childish at heart and wanted nothing more than flight. Yes, he even admitted it was childish, but who really should care? Maybe he could use such a thing to help others, be the hero he always wanted to be. If the other nations took the time to see who he is and what he is all about, then Alfred F. Jones is a brave, adventurous, and courageous (once again) man who wants to help his people while still containing his childlike innocence.

Arthur was a man who knew what he wanted almost all of the time, but with this, he had no clue, and he himself would admit that. With magic, he had all what he wanted and he felt as if he was satisfied. He knew Francis and Alfred was relitively new to magic so they'd have desires. There was nothing wrong with that. He just hated greedy magic users. He would let nature run it's course and five him whatever it feeled it should give him.

The three see a strong illuminated blue light emerge from the middle in which they are sitting. The light separated into three, surrounding the trio, making an outline of their bodes. They felt a sharp pain for a minute around their bodes, but it calmed slowly. Thinking the worst was over, the trio stood softly.

That was pointless, as the three dropped back down to the ground, fainting in unison.

_October 31, 11:00 PM_

Sounds of groans could be heard as Arthur, Francis and Alfred awoke from their dead faint. The three looked around in confusion, then to each other in even more confusion until the three slowly started to remember the events from an hour ago. They got up slowly and moved over to sit on Francis' bed.

"Did...we faint...?" Francis clutched his head, indicating headaches approaching him.

Al;fred had to shake his head back and forth to grasp what had happened. Athuer meanwhile, had walked out and went into the kitchen, retrieving three glasses of water.

"Are you guys alright?" Arthur handed Francis and Alfred their glasses, his voice hinted with concern.

The pair nodded in unison, taking small sips from the glasses. The trio was still in confusion of what happened previously.

"Hmm...what time is it?" Francis clutched his head yet again, groaning out the question. Alfred took out his phone to chek, telling the Frenchman it was approximately eleven o' clock PM.

"An hour until my book changes...at Twelve, right?"

Alfred nodded and turned towards Arthuer, who so suddenly grew to be quiet. He shook his head and muttered that he was perfectly fine.

"Are you sure, _Angleterre?" _Out of his own concern, Frnacis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur nodded once more, giving Francis a reassuring smile.

"What do we do now?" It was obviously too late for the trio to go anywhere, especially on Halloween night. Who knows what might be lurking out there, especially with Francis' new Sight? No, he didn't want to face that until he knew he was prepared for that.

In that moment, the trio's Books appeared in front of the Trio. They opened by themselves harshly to a blank page. All three said one line, and one line only.

_You are all in very grave danger._

Chapter One, End.


End file.
